1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water heating element and, more particularly, to an immersion type water heating element assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Immersion type water heaters are used to heat water in hot water tanks by connecting a water heating element to an electrical supply and inserting the element into the hot water tank. The heating element is usually inserted into a hole in a side of the hot water tank. The heating element is water sealed within the tank to prevent leakage. In practice, heating elements tend to require replacement several times during the life of a hot water tank. Therefore, there arises a need for an immersion type water heating element that is water tight and easily replaced.
The electrical supply to the water heating element poses a particular problem in replacing the water heating element. Normally, a repair person must turn off the main electrical supply and then remove the electrical supply wires from the heating element, which are exposed on the outside surface of the hot water tank. The heating element is then replaced, the wires are reconnected and the electrical supply is turned back on. Because the electrical supply must be disconnected, the repair person is in danger of electrical shock. In particular, when the repair person is not familiar with the electrical supply, such as a fuse box located in a residence, the correct electrical supply line may not be turned off. Further, disconnecting the electrical supply is time consuming.
Therefore, an immersion type water heating element which is easily detached from a hot water tank without having to remove the electrical supply wires is needed. Heretofore, the related art does not provide such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,255, issued to Charbonneau, discloses a typical heating element which extends into a hot water tank. FIG. 2 clearly shows that the electrical supply wires are connected to terminals 15. Clearly, the electrical wires must be disconnected from the terminals when replacing the heating element 10.